panasonicfandomcom-20200213-history
CF-U1 Essential
Standard specifications and features Durability Features * MIL-STD-810G certified (6' drop, shock, vibration, rain, dust, sand, altitude, freeze/thaw, high/low temperature, temperature shock, humidity, salt fog) * MIL-STD-461F certified (requires special model) * IP65 certified sealed all-weather design * UL1604 class I, division 2, groups ABCD certified model * CCX Certified v4 * Magnesium alloy chassis encased with ABS and elastomer * Removable reinforced flex-connect SSD3 * Pivoting hand strap * Reinforced locking port covers Software * Genuine Windows Vista® Business * Panasonic Utilities, Recovery DVD CPU Intel® Atom™ Processor Z520 (Processor speed 1.33GHz, 512KB L2 cache, 533MHz FSB) Storage & Memory * 1GB SDRAM (DDR2) * 16GB removable reinforced flex-connect SSD (32GB SSD optional) Display * 5.6" widescreen 1024 x 600 WSVGA daylight-readable touchscreen * External video support up to 1280 x 768 at 16 million colors * Intel® SCH (GMA 500 video controller) max. 256MB UMA VRAM5 * Anti-glare, anti-reflective screen treatments * LED backlighting Audio * Intel® high definition audio compliant * Integrated speaker * Convenient keyboard volume and mute controls Keyboard & Input * Touchscreen LCD * Integrated stylus holder (x 2) * Backlit 61-key with dedicated Windows® key and keyboard lock * Zoom (in/out) and scroll (up/down) buttons * 4 user-defined programmable buttons Expansion Slots * SD card (SDHC) * Optional magnetic stripe reader (with mini-dock) * Optional SmartCard reader (with mini-dock) Interface * Docking connector Dedicated: 19-pin * Headphones/speaker: Mini-jack stereo * Microphone/line in: Mini-jack stereo * USB 2.0 (x 1): 4-pin * Optional Ethernet (RJ-45): With mini-dock * Optional serial: With mini-dock Wireless * Optional integrated Gobi™ mobile broadband * Intel® Wireless Wi-Fi Link 5100 802.11a/b/g/draft-n * Bluetooth® v2.0 + EDR (Class 1) * Security – Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP – Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES * Slide on/off switch Power Supply * Twin hot-swappable lithium ion battery packs (7.2V, 2900mAh each) * Battery operation: 9 hours * Battery charging time: 7 hours off, 10 hours on * AC Adapter: AC 100V-240V 50/60Hz Power Management * Suspend/Resume Function, Hibernation, Standby, ACPI BIOS Security Features * Password Security: Supervisor, User, Hard Disk Lock * Kensington cable lock slots (x 2) * Trusted platform module (TPM) security chip v.1.2 (on select models) * Computrace® theft protection agent in BIOS * Optional fingerprint reader * Optional SmartCard reader (with mini-dock) Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimension & Weight * 5.9" (L) x 7.2" (W) x 2.2" (H) * 2.3 lbs. (with strap and both batteries) Integrated Options * 1D laser barcode reader * 2D imager barcode reader (1D or 2D capable) * Gobi™ mobile broadband (EV-DO Rev. A, HSPA) * 2.0MP camera with auto focus and dual LED light * 32GB SSD * GPS receiver * Fingerprint reader Accessories * AC Adapter (3-pin) CF-AA1633AM * 4-bay Battery Charger CF-VCBU11U * Lithium Ion Battery Pack CF-VZSU53W * LIND Car Adapter 120W CF-LNDDC120 * LIND Car Adapter 120W Mounting Bracket CF-LNDBRK120 * LIND Car/AC Adapter 90W (with USB port) CF-LNDACDC90 * LIND Car Adapter 90W MIL-STD CF-LNDMLDC90 * LIND Shutdown Timer CF-LNDLPT * InfoCase U1 Holster TBCU1HSTR-P * InfoCase U1 Harness TBCU1HRNS-P * InfoCase U1 Harness Clear Cover TBCU1CLRCVR-P * InfoCase U1 Strap TBCU1MSTP-P * InfoCase U1/H1 Battery Pouch TBCU1BPCH-P * External USB Combo Drive CF-VDRRT3U * Desktop Cradle / Spare 2-bay Battery Charger CF-VEBU11BU * Mag Stripe Reader Mini-dock CF-VCRU11U * Serial/LAN/SmartCard Mini-dock CF-VEBU12U * Serial/LAN/USB Micro-dock CF-MPU11UTT * Personal Identification Mini-dock (PIMD) Project Driven * Havis Docking Station – no pass-through DS-PAN-301 – dual pass-through DS-PAN-301-2 – no electronics DS-PAN-302 * Touchscreen Replacement Stylus CF-VNP003U * 5.6" LCD Protector Film CF-VPF12U Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/toughbooku1u/toughbook-u1u_essential_specsheet.pdf